iWanna Be Your Friend
by cameddie
Summary: Freddie buys Sam and himself tickets for a MMA fight, but he gets hurt badly when Sam refuses to go. Mainly based on Seddie-friendship. Creddie implied.


**iWanna Be Your Friend**

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine, but is Dan Schneider's. Do you already follow him on twitter by the way? .com/DanWarp

**Summary: **For Christmas, Freddie wants to be nice for Sam for a change and invites her to an MMA fight, but Sam rejects, thinking he wants to date her. Freddie walks away.

**Shippings: **Seddie-friendship, little bit Creddie

**Rating: **K

* * *

Carly was standing in her studio with a violin in her hand. She was hiding some presents for Sam and Freddie. She put her last present (a Galaxy Wars video game for Freddie) in the car. She just finished when Freddie came in.

"Buenas dias, Carlotta," Freddie said when entering. "How you doin'?" Freddie was the only one who she allowed to call her by her full name, even Spencer wasn't allowed to. The only condition Carly asked was that he only did it, when he used his random Spanish, because the double _t _in her name, made Freddie's voice almost sexy.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said. "You didn't see me hiding presents, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Freddie answered. "Look what I got!" he exclaimed when waving an envelope. Carly grabbed the envelope, curious what is inside. Freddie didn't do much to keep the content a secret to Carly, because the envelope wasn't pasted shut. Carly opened the envelope and grabbed the two blue colored tickets out of the envelope. Carly smiled when she was already looking forward to a Cuttlefish concert with Freddie, but when she saw that the tickets weren't from Cuttlefish, but for a MMA fight her face dropped.

"MMA?" Carly asked negatively surprised.

"Uh, yeah?" Freddie said surprised by Carly's down face.

"Uh Freddie," Carly said, "you know I don't like MMA since that accident with Spencer,"

"I know, but these aren't for you," Freddie said. Carly looked even more surprised, but she didn't look as down as before. "These are for Sam. I bought them for fifty bucks for some kind of charity project."

"You and Sam?" Carly asked. "I didn't know you were in love with her, I thought you were in love with me. Why didn't you buy something we could do together," she knew it sounded selfish, but she was very honest with the question and wasn't jealous at all. She was glad Freddie did something for Sam, but why her?

"Carly, I am not in love with her, and it's Christmas, not Valentines day," Carly laughed. Freddie grabbed the envelope and the tickets out of Carly's hands again and sat on the car hood, "it's just…" Freddie stopped a moment. "…well, it is almost Christmas, and at Christmas there is always that thought about peace and earth, and stuff, and since Sam and I aren't always the best of friends, I thought let's do something nice to her, or something, just to show her that, despite the arguments we have, that I always respect her as a friend,"

"You think Sam's your friend," Carly said, "that's so sweet, when are you gonna give it to her?"

"As soon as possible," Freddie said.

"I knew you didn't hate Sam," Carly said and she gave Freddie a hug. "Hey, you'd like to play some Violin God?"

"Well okay," Freddie said. He knew Violin God was a bit of a girly game, but Carly did enough boy stuff with him to make him ignore the weirdness of doing boy and girl stuff together. Going shopping was one of the exceptions, though. It didn't take long before Sam came in.

"Hi Carly, Fredweird," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Carly and Freddie answered in unison. Freddie stepped to Sam, with his envelope. "Look what I got!" he said to Sam this time.

"Give it to me, dork!" she said and she grabbed the envelope out of his hands. She opened the envelope and took the MMA-tickets out of it. "I thought Carly hated MMA fights," she frowned.

"Well, hate is a big word-" Carly said, but she was interrupted by Freddie.

"There isn't a ticket for Carly," Freddie said. "I thought we could go together," Sam frowned went deeper.

"**What **were you thinking?" Sam said.

"I thought we could go-" Freddie said.

"I thought you were a dork," Sam said, "but now I'm sorry for the dorks I thought that! I'll never go anywhere with you!" Freddie's face dropped quickly and tears were notable in his eyes. He grabbed the tickets out of Sam's hand and ran out of the studio.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"How heartless are you?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "You know I'm not in love with the dork?"

"You're a dork!" Carly yelled. She never called Sam (or Freddie) names unless she was really, really mad with them. "He's not in love with you either! He's in love with me and you know that!"

"So why did he got those tickets?" Sam asked.

"He told me, that despite your abuse on him he saw you as a friend and because he wanted to show you, he wanted to do something nice for you for once."

Sam felt down into a bean bag. Man, she hadn't felt that guilty before since she told the whole internet that Freddie hadn't kissed a girl. "Man, I feel bad,"

"Well, you should!" Carly yelled, "You know, I like your funniness and that you're so… Sam. But sometimes…" she tried to choose her words carefully, which made her calm down a bit, "on a very few occasions I wish you were a little more like Freddie. Freddie is more mature, more grateful and more understanding than you are ore than you will ever be,"

"I don't want to be like the nerd," Sam protested.

"You don't have to," Carly said and she opened the door outwards the studio. "You go outside now, and you don't come back without Freddie."

Sam was sad, but she knew she wasn't in the situation to complain. She walked out the studio and went down the stairs. She saw Freddie sitting on the couch, with Spencer next to him. Spencer had an arm around Freddie, who was obviously crying. What had she done? She made Freddie cry. That was totally new for her. She was awful. She was a jerk. She wasn't Sam. Even Sam wouldn't have done this. Would she? She felt a tear in her eye, but again she realized it wasn't her right to cry. She walked to Spencer and tapped his shoulder. Spencer smiled, Sam was sitting on the other side of Spencer waiting for him to let go of Freddie.

"I got to go," he whispered to Freddie. Freddie didn't move and Sam scooted next to Freddie when he left. She pulled her arm around him and grabbed his opposite shoulder, pushing him against her. Freddie looked up to Sam. Sam saw that he realized it was her, but he didn't yell or resist or something. No, Carly was right. Freddie was too mature, too much of a gentleman and too understanding to do that. Somehow he knew what Sam had on her sleeve. He was angry with her, but he didn't really want to show it at her.

"Hey," he said instead, before burying his head in his hands.

"Freddie…" Sam said and both of them noticed that she was crying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying,"

"No, you shouldn't," Freddie said coldly. "But I don't care,"

"How don't you care," Sam said. "I hurt you badly. More than I have ever done. Perhaps even more than Carly has ever done," she referred to the fact that Carly kept rejecting his love every time he asked. Although she wondered when the last time was when he tried. It was probably before the taco truck incident. It changed everything between them. Carly was in love with Freddie and Freddie was in love with Carly, but Freddie was waiting for Carly to tell him when he is ready and Carly had too much trouble with defining her true feelings.

"You are human after all," Freddie said and small laughter escaped his lips. "Sam, you always seemed so invulnerable, so strong, I hurt you sometimes as well, didn't I?

"When?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't believe in that Melanie thing, I told you that you weren't my friend," Freddie couldn't think of anything more.

"I hurt you more," Sam said. "All I can do to you is to hurt you it seems. And if there is a thing you can't do, then it is hurting anyone. You can't hurt Spencer, you would never hurt Carly. Man, you can't even hurt your worst enemy,"

"Oh, I can hurt Nevel, alright?" Freddie answered.

"I meant me," Sam said.

"Sam," Freddie began to cry even more, "you aren't my enemy." He grabbed with both hands for Sam's waists. He wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't buy an MMA-ticket for Nevel. You're soon my best friend,"

"Soon?" Sam asked surprised and still in the hug.

"Yeah, when Carly is my girlfriend," both Sam and Freddie laughed, they released each other. Freddie stood up and Sam followed.

"So, you forgive me?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Freddie said wiping his eyes clean for new tears. "Depends,"

"Depends on what?" Sam asked.

"Do…" Freddie said. "Do you wanna be my friend, or not?" Sam was silenced by surprise. "I'm sorry, wrong question, can I **be **your friend?"

"If I can be yours," Sam said as she cried. Freddie pulled Sam in a hug. Both cried almost their eyes dry in each others arms.

"You wanna go to the fight?" Freddie asked in the hug.

"I'd love to," Sam said. "Hey Freddie, you remember when I say you was a dork who made me emotional sometimes?"

"Yeah," Freddie answered and both chuckled.

"Aww," they heard from the stairs. "I see hugging, do you two like each other again." It was Carly who was imitating Spencer when Freddie stopped Sam and Carly from fighting. Freddie and Sam glared at each other and nodded. They quickly grabbed Carly and gave her a hug death.

"Thank you, Carly," Sam said. "Without you I'd never had a dorky friend,"

"And I wouldn't have a carnivorous friend," Freddie said. Carly put her arms around her friends. Everything was as it should be. Three close best friends.

**Hope you liked it, Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
